Anything I wish I'd said the last time I saw you
by KatelynnMariah
Summary: "You promised you wouldn't leave. But, you did. You DID."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.  
><strong>

**A/N:** This is my first story in a while. So, please bear with me. Read and Review. But, if you are going to say something rude. Keep it to yourself. Thank you.- Katie.

_August 2003._

I never imagined i would fall for this woman. I never imagined i would be with a woman. It was always men. I liked men. But, this woman. She.. was incredible. Her touch gave me a tingling sensation in my spine. Her kiss gave me goosebumps. I loved the way my hand fit perfectly inside hers. The way her blue eyes sparkled right before she cried. Her blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. As this woman lay sleeping in my arms, i can't help but to wonder what the future held for us. I ran my free hand along her bare backside slowly, hoping it wouldn't wake her. As i reached the small of her back, i placed my lips softly against her shoulder before whispering a soft 'I love you'. I looked at the clock, knowing in a few hours, my plane to Miami would be leaving. I was all packed and ready to go, but i still hadn't fully decided if i wanted to leave this beautiful, amazing woman behind. Part of me wanted to ask her if she would go with me, although i knew she would decline. She had a job that she couldn't quit. She worked so hard to become an attending. I knew she wouldn't give it up. I admired the woman before me one last time before i slowly slid out of bed and dressed myself. I packed the remainder of my things before quickly writing a letter and leaving it on her bedside table so it would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

_ Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, words cannot describe the way i feel about you. You are so beautiful and you deserve everything life has to offer. But, i'm afraid i need to go. There is some things i need to take care of back in Miami. I want to take you, but i know i cannot as you have made a life for yourself here that you cannot abandon. I will come back for you one day. I hope you'll wait for me. You know my number. If you need ANYTHING at all, please call me. I miss you already. I love you. _

_Love, Calliope._

As i had written the last 'e', the tears rolling down my face had finally made it to the paper, smudging one of the words. After i sat the letter down, i kissed Arizona softly on her lips once, twice, three times more. Letting my lips linger on hers the third time. I ran my hand through her hair softly and covered the rest of her bare body up, knowing she would get cold as the night progressed. And with that, i gathered my things and left the apartment, knowing that when she woke up, i would have done the thing i vowed to never do. Break her heart._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in literally so long. I have a tenancy to abandon stories that I start. But, i stumbled across this story and decided to start it up again. I think i'm just going to start from chapter one. I am in love with this story and i screwed it up and i need to restart it. PLEASE hang in there guys, I promise i won't disappoint this time! (Do I even still have readers?)**

**- Katie**

**I do not own anything except this story. Everything else is owned by Shonda.**

* * *

><p><em>Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, words cannot describe the way i feel about you. You are so beautiful and you deserve everything life has to offer. But, i'm afraid i need to go. There is some things i need to take care of back in Miami. I want to take you, but i know i cannot as you have made a life for yourself here that you cannot abandon. I will come back for you one day. I hope you'll wait for me. You know my number. If you need ANYTHING at all, please call me. I miss you already. I love you.<em>

_Love, Calliope._

For 8 months, Arizona read those words. They still lay heavy in her heart, knowing these were the last words her love would speak to her. She often wondered what Callie was up to. If she still thought about or missed or still loved her. Had she found someone new? Probably. It was just an instinct that Arizona had. She knew that she should move on, but she couldn't. She couldn't get over Callie. As much as she wanted to move on, part of her still needed the woman.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ever so familiar beeping sound. As if she needed any more confirmation, she looked over and a little blue light was coming from the small black device. Arizona groaned and threw the pillow over her head for a few seconds before she got up and walked out of the on-call room. As much as she didn't want to be here, it was her job to save lives.

"It's about damn time Robbins." Owen said sternly, his hands deep inside a child who could be no older than 10. "Sorry, i was way across the hospital." She fibbed a little bit and took over Owen's place.

"Ava Reed. Aged 9. GSW to the chest." Hunt shouted over all the commotion. Arizona nodded in response, signaling that she heard him. "Karev, let's go." Alex fist pumped a little before helping Arizona guide the patient out of the trauma room and into an O.R.

* * *

><p>Callie couldn't believe the amount of butterflies in her stomach right now. After 8 months, she was finally back in Seattle. Back to see Arizona. She knew that things wouldn't resume to the way they had been before as soon as the two saw each other. It would take time. Callie has resolved all her issues in Miami and she was ready to resume her life with Arizona. The woman she hadn't stop dreaming about since August.<p>

The pilot came over the intercom to inform the passengers that they would be touching ground in Seattle within minutes. It was nearly midnight and as usual, rain covered the streets of the city. She finally felt at home, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Several minutes later, Callie found herself walking through the airport looking for the one man she knew she could always count on. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she wiped around, startled. But once she noticed who it was her fear turned into joy. "Sloan." Callie grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Torres. Long time no see." He replied and hugged her back just as tightly. "How have ya been?" He asked as he pulled away and took her bags from her. She ran her hands through her hair and nodded. "I've been.. okay. I'm just glad to be back. I'm glad to see you and i'm ready to see.. Arizona." Just the thought of her sent chills up the Latina's spine.

"Well, she is sure as hell going to be surprised, Torres. You haven't had any contact with her for 8 entire months. I don't think she is going to welcome you back with open arms." Callie nodded as they made their way out of the airport and to Mark's car. Part of her wanted to turn around and just go right back to Miami. But, that's not where she belonged. She belonged in Seattle with Arizona and with everyone at the hospital. "I know, Mark. I fucked up. But, i need to make things right. I need her." Mark nodded, knowing their relationship very well. He was there when Callie and Arizona first started their relationship and he was there for Arizona when Callie left. "You gotta keep her this time, Callie." Mark said as he got into his car. "You gotta keep her."

About an hour later, Mark and Callie finally arrived at the hospital. The car ride was mostly silent aside from a few comments about the rain. Things were different and Callie knew it was going to be this way. She just didn't realize exactly _how _different things would be. Since Mark was on call, he offered his apartment and car to her for the night. She would pick him up when his shift was over. They parted ways and without hesitation, Callie began her search for the blonde. Every time she saw someone even remotely blonde, her heart skipped a beat; and every time it wasn't Arizona her heart ached. Just when she was about to give up searching, there she was. Arizona Elizabeth Robbins. Her hair was in the same braid bun she had grown to love. She was skating around with that beautiful, perky smile on her face. _Should I go say hi or should i wait. She looks so happy and considering how late it is, i don't wanna ruin her mood. _So many things ran through Callie's head. But, ultimately, she decided to just come say hi when she came to pick up Mark.

She quickly walked away before her mind got changed, or before someone she knew saw her and gave her away to Arizona. All she wanted right now was a hot shower and sleep.

A little over an hour later, Callie was finally freshly showered and laying in Mark's bed. As weird as it was, it was so comfortable. She could feel her eyes getting heavy but the thoughts that consumed her mind wouldn't let her drift off. Knowing that Arizona's apartment was only a mere few feet away was enough for Callie to want to get up and sit outside her door until she came home. She just needed Arizona to know that she was back. Even if she didn't want her.

Before Callie knew it, the Seattle sun was shining through the windows. She couldn't even remember what time she fell asleep, but all she knew right know was that it was way too early to be awake. With little she could see for just opening her eyes, she lifted her head and looked at the clock. 7:30, ew. Callie groaned a bit a a plopped her head back down before grabbing a pillow a throwing it over her head. Hopefully she could go back to sleep before Mark called her. Not even two minutes passed before her phone started buzzing. She sat up and of course, Mark's name was across her screen. She ignored it, not really up to speaking right now and just opened a new text.

_Will be at the hospital in 30. Not going to even make your bed cause i know you're just gonna get right in it when you come home. _

She hit send and threw the blankets off of her so she could get dressed. She wondered if Arizona was still there. Part of her wanted to knock on the door across the hallway and see if the blonde answered the door. But, if she was home, she was probably sleeping and Callie knew how little of sleep Arizona got. But, if she was still at the hospital, she would feel dumb just standing there knocking. Callie pulled on some jeans and a hoodie, not really caring about her appearance, even though she should. What would Arizona care? She had seen her at her complete worst before. This time wouldn't be any different.

Sure enough, 30 minutes later on the dot, Callie was pulling into the hospital parking lot. She made her way inside and shot Mark a text, letting him know that she had arrived. She wasn't sure on if he had his phone or not, so she figured she would go find him so he didn't freak out. But as soon as she turned around, she bumped into someone. This someone had an ever so familiar smell to Callie. Strawberry smelling hair. Vanilla scented spray. It couldn't be.. Callie turned around and there she was. Arizona. The woman she had come back for. "I'm so sorry." Arizona said in her soft tone, clearly not realizing it was Callie yet. "I am such a damn klutz sometimes on these damn.." As the blonde looked up and locked eyes with the Latina, she stopped her sentence. "heelies," She whispered the last word. The feeling as if she was about to faint fell over her and she had to place her arm on the nurses station for help. "Arizona" Callie whispered softly.

* * *

><p>As Arizona furiously walked through the halls of Seattle Grace, she couldn't help but to wonder what had her so upset. She knew that she still loved Callie. But, she had left. For eight entire months, Callie was gone. All she had left was the memories and a fucking letter. Now she was back and for what? That was the ultimate question. Why was she back? To show off how happy she was with someone new? To try to mend things? Sure, Arizona had waited for eight months for this day to come. But now that it was here, why was she running away from it? She wasn't sure where she was going to, but she found herself in the Chief's office. Maybe he knew why Callie was here.<p>

"Callie Torres. Did you give her her job back?" Arizona said placing one hand on her hip and the other on his desk. "Now, Arizona." Richard said in his deep voice while taking off his glasses. "Torres never really lost her job. We just put someone in her place temporarily. But, yes she does have her job back if she wants it. Why is she here?" Arizona groaned, he was no help. She turned right around and started walking furiously again. She knew of one man who knew **exactl****y **why Callie was back.

That man was none other, than Mark Sloan.

**A/N: I hope this was good enough for you guys! Please, please, please tell me what you think! Suggestions are very much appreciated as well!**


End file.
